legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pedro Pineapple
In construction Pedro Pineapple, born Pedro Passion Parkinson, is one of the secondary antagonists in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga and the titular arc villain of the titular Pedro Pineapple Arc, but he only served as a secondary antagonist as well as a Big Bad Wannabe in this arc, with Michael Langdon as the true main antagonist of this arc while Phyllis Peach acts as the Bigger Bad. He also appeared in as the secondary villain of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry - Part 1 as well, but he had an important role in the spinoff more than his role in the main story, as he was the one responsible for executing the conspiracy of Phyllis against the Apricot Family, and was also her collaborator in indirectly triggering the Feast of Apollo which made him being affected, becoming nothing but a deranged psychopath. Despite having his scale of villainy lost completely compared to Phyllis Peach, who was a even more malicious and horrifying threat, Pedro was widely considered as one of the most hated, most vulgar, most deplorable and most arrogant member of the Order of Flourish, as well as one of the most evil of them all. After the Feast of Apollo which drove him insane, he turned into an even worse person who had showed his desire in a vulgar way. Not only he sacrificed numerous lives in order to keep his so-called stabilization in the town of Sleepy Hollow, but also he had his twisted and perverted fixation on Selina Strawberry. He attempted to marry her so that he could toy with her until he was getting bored, treating Selina as nothing but a tool and even a slave (so that's why Selina despise him). After the revealing of Selina's allegiance to the Team Witness due to the work by Phyllis, Lord Helio made an engagement between Pedro and Selina in order to strain Selina, but Helio broke the engagement himself after finding that Pedro was planning to betray him while Selina remained loyal towards him. However, Pedro did not end up so easily. He made up a plan with Phyllis and Michael Langdon in order to take care of Helio, claiming that if he could not get Selina for himself, he will destroy the entire town of Sleepy Hollow. Nevertheless, even Michael was so detested that he betrayed Pedro and injected Pedro with Croatoan Virus, turning him into a savage monster. When Pedro died at the combined force of Ichabod, Albert and Selina, his flowing blood formed a reversed pentagon on the ground, showing his true allegiance to the forces of Triggers Hell. Overall, Pedro was considered as one of the most hated members of the Order of Flourish who was not just cruel, greedy but also perverted. He did all of his crime only trying to appease Lord Helio and marry Selina, a woman who will never fall in love to someone like him. However, Pedro's symbolic death eventually proved that he was nothing but a pathetic punishment for his crimes out of nothing but lust itself. ''Overview Naming Pun Introduction Like Phyllis, Pedro is also extremely wealthy but he is even more spoiled than she is, and he is motivated by nothing but greed and lust. He comes from a rich and prosperous political family. He apparently wears an expensive business suit everywhere he goes to show off his affluence. Lord Helio sees this arranged marriage as his stepping stone to political circle, even though Selina does not love Pedro at all. He later became a love rival to Albert Apple, whom Selina genuinely befriended with due to Albert's kindness. Albert's loss of his right hand was caused by Pedro, who was jealous of their budding relationships and urged Phyllis to do the job. Overall, Pedro was totally a Big Bad Wannabe, who deemed to take over the Order for himself in order to achieve his own ambition. He did not intend to make Selina a wife of his, but a puppet and mistress of his so that he could toy with her while hanging out with other women. While Phyllis became one of the most murderous and diabolical villains in the Order, Pedro only became a trash who deserved nothing other than disgust. Even Phyllis felt repulsive and tired on Pedro and decided to make him her cannon fodder. Not for long, Pedro was later turned into a Supreme Croat by Phyllis via injecting him with the enhanced Croatoan Virus (invented by Michael Langdon), turning into nothing but a puppet of Michael to cause chaos and mayhem, but thanks for the assistance of Selina and Albert, Pedro was defeated by Team Witness, and all of those scandals was exposed after his subsequent death. Pedro was obsessed of Selina due to her beauty and well build, but it was revealed by Helene Hawthorn that he was also flirting other women from the Art Gallery Academy after the former manager, Harold Honeydew, was revoked from duty and was replaced by a retarded fool who had no regards on art. Since then, Helene despise Pedro for his perverse and his uncaring nature towards innocent citizens. Knowing he had bombed a city in order to bury a event that might jeopardize the Order, Helene hated him even more, saying he caused a real disaster to prevent a possible one. Overall, Pedro, alongside Phyllis Peach, Orlando Orange and Blaze Banana, are the only people who were wicked even before they were effected by the Order of Flourish's inner corruption (although Phyllis was already a homicidal maniac while the other three were just petty jerks). With the effects of the Feast of Apollo that made his desire of Selina even stronger, Pedro would do anything to win Selina, even including harming innocent so that the full story of the Order would not be exposed, but he crossed the line and pressed Selina's berserk button before earning himself a slap. What was worse, before he showed this to Selina, Pedro worked with Phyllis to frame the crime upon Alexandar Apricot, which caused the Trial of Weapon Dealer case and subsequently causing the deaths of Alexandar, Dragonia Dragonfruit, Bailiff Morgan, Alfred Apricot, Anastasia Apricot and Hestia Hawthorne one by one. The reject of Selina only became another petty reason for Pedro to turn into villainy. Selina rejected him due to being annoyed by his behavior for a long time and above all, shocked by what he did to amuse her, which his horrid deeds of killing and bombing. After that, Pedro went completely insane (for good reason). Pedro also had another secret Persona known as Crass the Clown. He snuck to a circus and brutally murdered one of the clowns, after stealing his mask and cloth. He adopted an alias known as "Crass the Clown" (following the alliterative theme of the Order of Flourish) and turned himself into a mass murderer. He hated Selina for abandoning him, but he also wanted to make her his possession, and that spawned his Moral Event Horizon crossing. Using a tendency provided by Christine Van Bilj, who wanted to make Selina fall into despair and turn into a mere puppet of Twelve Nethers, Pedro gleefully gone as far as abducting the children in the town circus. However, Pedro was also hated by Christine, Michael and Phyllis, and Michael made up a plan to betray Pedro when he became useless, pushing all of the responsibilities on him to make him, Christine and Phyllis to escape from punishment. Being overestimated himself while underestimating Michael, Pedro did not see the trap. He gleefully strained the children in town he kidnapped along with other good clowns in the circus. He used a time bomb and decided to kill them all with it, right in front of a captured Selina, who befriended those children and clowns. During the time he was trying to start the time bomb, Pedro revealed himself under the clown's mask. He said to Selina that she was deeply in love with those townspeople instead of him (as he falsely interpreted the true meaning of love), which made him feel mad, but Selina said he was already mad at the beginning and knew nothing about love, before spitting on his face. Thanks to the Team Witness, the crisis was soon ended and those abducted clowns and children were saved. Once Pedro's true nature was exposed, Michael's minion attacked him with a vial of Croatoan Virus, eventually turning him into nothing but an insane monster. Even while losing his mind, Pedro still tried hard to loudly boast his obsession to Selina, all the while considering her betraying him and it was never his fault that he became a psychopath. Ichabod and the entire Team Witness greatly despise Pedro. Even someone like Vanifer, who was prone to violence and destruction, also regarded "the wicked man named Pineapple" (as she referred him so) being distasteful and despicable as both a pervert and a psychopath. Unlike many other evil members latter appeared in the Order of Flourish, who really stood out as strong and ambitious opponents towards Team Witness, and/or doing their crimes for a good reason, Pedro was utterly petty and worthless. Therefore, he was considered as the worst Hate Sink of all corrupt members from the Order of Flourish. Sin Motif - Lust Lust is a craving, it can take any form such as the lust for sexuality, lust for money or the lust for power. It can take such mundane forms as the lust for food as distinct from the need for food. Lust is a psychological force producing intense wanting for an object, or circumstance fulfilling the emotion. According to the Catholic Encyclopedia, a Christian's heart is lustful when "venereal satisfaction is sought for either outside wedlock or, at any rate, in a manner which is contrary to the laws that govern marital intercourse". Pope John Paul II said that lust devalues the eternal attraction of male and female, reducing personal riches of the opposite sex to an object for gratification of sexuality. Lust is considered by Catholicism to be a disordered desire for sexual pleasure, where sexual pleasure is "sought for itself, isolated from its procreative and unitive purposes". In Catholicism, sexual desire in itself is good, and is considered part of God's plan for humanity. However, when sexual desire is separated from God's love, it becomes disordered and self-seeking. This is seen as lust. The Latin for extravagance (Latin: luxuria) was used by St Jerome to translate a variety of biblical sins, including drunkenness and sexual excess. Gregory the Great placed luxuria as one of the seven capital sins (it is often considered the least serious of the seven deadly sins), narrowing its scope to disordered desire, and it was in this sense that the Middle Ages generally took luxuria, (although the Old French cognate was adopted into English as luxury without its sexual meaning by the 14th century). For Dante, according to his ''Inferno and Purgatorio, Luxuria was both the first of the circles of incontinence (or self-indulgence) on the descent into hell, and the last of the cornices of Mount Purgatory, representing the excessive (disordered) love of individuals; while for Spenser luxuria was synonymous with the power of desire. The daughters (by-products) of Luxuria, for Gregory and subsequent Thomism, included mental blindness, self-love, haste and excessive attachment to the present: Marianne Dashwood has been seen as embodying such characteristics for a later age – as a daughter of Luxuria. ''Tarot Motif - VI. The Lovers (Reversed) Pedro's sin of lust correspond his Tarot Motif, which is the Reversed Lovers Arcana. The Lovers (VI) is the sixth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. In some traditions, the Lovers represent relationships and choices. Its appearance in a spread indicates some decision about an existing relationship, a temptation of the heart, or a choice of potential partners. Often an aspect of the Querent's life will have to be sacrificed; a bachelor(ette)'s lifestyle may be sacrificed and a relationship gained (or vice versa), or one potential partner may be chosen while another is turned down. Whatever the choice, it should not be made lightly, as the ramifications will be lasting. The Lovers is associated with the star sign Gemini, and indeed is also known as The Twins in some decks. Other associations are with Air, Mercury, and the Hebrew letter ז (Zayin). The nudity of the figures show they have nothing to hide from each other. Also, the tree of knowledge is behind the woman, whereas the tree behind the man is bearing 12 trefoil flames, representing the signs of the zodiac. However, when 'reversed, the arcana would represent something polar opposite. The '''Reversed Lovers Arcana represents a pairing that has been forced, or is being done for the wrong reasons. This fits the lust of Pedro towards Selina and other beautiful woman. He was also the very first man who dared to outright flirt with Maria Arzonia, simply because of her beauty and angelic nature. Even Matt Butcher never did so in spite of in love with Maria, as he knew Maria is in fact a sexless person. Of course, Pedro didn't end up well and eventually paid for his crimes inside Hell. ''Personal Information Personality Even before he fell into the effects from the Feast of Apollo and turned insane, Pedro was proved to be utterly repulsive and annoying. According to Lavenna Lavender, Pedro, who even before his fall into insanity, had been harassing and flirting young women other than Selina Strawberry, his betrothed. However, in front of Helio, Pedro presented himself as a charismatic and kind young man who was a passionate and loyal visionary. Pedro's politician parentage proved to be an advantage for him to have a seat inside the Order, despite most of the people's objection (even including Phyllis Peach). Being the only one who truly admired Pedro since they were very much alike, Orlando Orange said that he would be glad to work with Pedro so that he could ascend to political area and left his already infamous company to die. Therefore, the Feast of Apollo only turned Pedro worse since he was no saint from the beginning. Judging to what happened to Selina's mentality, this could be tragic, but what made Pedro distinguish from his colleagues like Selina was that he never struggled against this dark side. In fact, Pedro embraced it as his true self and denied his redemption, claiming he had found his true destiny. The only other two people who followed this are Orlando Orange and Blaze Banana (although in different degrees), while Phyllis Peach was already insane before the Feast and so she never suffered from those effects. Prior to his meeting with Selina, Pedro was described as someone who was clear-thinking and extremely capable, according to Leonard Lemon, his only friend in the Order. However, ever since being rejected by Selina (albeit for a good reason) he had declined in mental stability, growing more maniacal and unstable (despite not on the scale of Phyllis, who was a completely deranged sociopath), which was a reason that eventually turned him insane after the Feast of Apollo. Ambitious and over-confident, Pedro was ruthless and uncaring of most people. He found Albert charitable nature sickening and disgusting and showed no reservations about killing tens of thousands of innocent people just to maintain stability. He seemed to honestly believe that everything he did, no matter how evil or uncouth it was, was for the sake of appease Helio since more of the secrets from the Order shall be sealed forever. Having no remorse in his crimes, Pedro also tried to amuse Selina since he knew how much she despise selfish and lazy scums (which is his point of view on any citizens around the world) as well as tattletales like what's going to become on Alexandar, but when Selina realized what happened, she only fled in horror and threw herself up in the bathroom. Pedro believed his existence is importance to the world, having told Ichabod and Katrina they have no idea what would happen if he dies. However, Katrina claimed that when Pedro died, the world will become a better place. Power Level ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Harvest Saga ''Quotes *"You had one right hand chopped? No need to be worried. You just have to try to be left-handed. I hope you can still write those vulgar letters to my lady, Albert!"'' *''"Selina! Be a good girl! Come be my toy! I will toy you until I break you apart! A maid as one fiancée, what a turn on!"'' *''"I'm stabilizing the security in my own way, not jeopardizing it. If I never make a try, what would you suggest me to do? By the book? That'll be too late."'' *''"The Sleepy Hollow is mine, Crane."'' *''- Pedro: Do you have any idea what this world would be if it's without me!?'' **''- Katrina: This whole world would be a better place!'' ''Quotes about Pedro *"Pedro Pineapple? Hmph, more like Pedro the Pawn!" - Orlando Orange'' *''"And that's what happens when you believe you're in charge of everything happening here, Pedro. At first of all, you can be afraid, but after all, never mind. You're only turning into that monster you always were. Your lust of power blinds you. Alexandar Apricot dies, thanks to you, and now I'll reward you with my own present. You... Are... Doomed." - Phyllis Peach during her communication to Pedro, after Michael injected Pedro with Croatoan Virus'' *''"Pedro Pineapple is a freak. He said he want to prevent a hazard, but he caused an actual disaster only trying to prevent a possible one." - Helene Hawthorn'' ''Goals In General *Forcing Selina Strawberry to marry him (failed several times)'' *''Destroy Selina in reprise of her refusal'' *''Destroy Albert Apple out of jealousy'' *''Hide his true nature as a chemical weapon producer and dealer'' *''Make Orlando Orange a politician'' *''Make Orlando a new President of the United States'' *''Enforce the corrupted Order of Flourish in his own vision'' ''Order of Strawberry (10 years before Harvest Saga) *Produce and sell chemical weapons for Phyllis in a European Black Market in order to win profits from the mafias and terrorists in Europe'' *''Stop Alexandar Apricot from "betraying" the Order via sending the message of Croatoan Virus Research to the authority in New York City'' *''Kill Alexandar Apricot and faked it as a suicide scene'' *''Frame the Apricot Family for his own crime'' *''Kill Dragonia Dragonfruit to avoid him from discovering the truth'' ''Harvest Saga Theme Song Main Theme Pedro x Selina's Love Theme Death Punishment in Limbo Gallery Osamu_anime.png Terai.(Teraimorimori).full.1579767.jpg Osamu_Dazai_full.jpg Bungou.Stray.Dogs.full.2078031.jpg Bungou.Stray.Dogs.full.2185614.png Dazai with a Gun.png Dazai.Osamu.full.2146581.png Distress.png Dazai.Osamu.full.2146596.png 70093419_p0_master1200.jpg Screenshot_(1271).jpg 63384735_480x270.png M.png Screenshot_(1274).png Trivia *Originally, Pedro's full name was '''Pedro Plagas Paulo' and was supposed to be Hispanic American. It was later changed due to author's own fear of controversy, and the later story presented him as a white American individual instead. Plagas means plague in Spanish. *Pedro is the first villain in LOTM: WoSH storyline who was hinted to having sexually harassing people, ever since Lady Van Tassel who was implied to seduce Reverend Steerwyck to conceal her crimes. However, due to the rate of the story, his sexual harassment is only mentioned by those who hated him. According to the writer, fully presenting the scenes will even earn it an 18+ rating. *In the old script, Pedro is 35 years old as of Harvest Saga, 12 years older than Selina Strawberry, and he was fond of her when she was still a teenager. However, in the new script, Pedro's age was decreased and he was four years older than Selina, and he was merely admire her when she was younger, before that admiration finally became lust after the Feast of Apollo. This was an attempt to avoid the subtext of pedophilia within a 14+ story like WoSH. *Pedro had some mild allusion towards Donald Trump, although not as much as his colleagues Orlando and Blaze. On Pedro's case, it was his status in the political world of the United States, and was implied to work on trying to make Sleepy Hollow great again, a pun on Trump's well-known presidential slogan, "Make America Great Again". *Like all other antagonists in Harvest Saga, Pedro has an ironic defeat (as well as an ironic death). He was obssessed with Selina and yet he was terminated at her own hands. He also believed that everything went according to his plans, before Michael had backstabbed him since he knew it all along that Pedro wasn't truly attempted to work for Moloch, so that he decided to take him out to prevent further threats. *Pedro could be considered as the archenemy of Albert Apple due to brainwashing him and cut off his hand as punishments of witnessing Phyllis killing Dragonia Dragonfruit. *Even in the new script, Pedro is one of the few characters in WoSH that had mild suggestive contents in his characteristics, considering the story's author was firm on avoiding explicit sexual contents as well as the appearance of sexual harrassment and even attempted rape. *Pedro's clown and circus motif was a recycle on a scrapped design on Crow Faux, who was supposed to be presented as an evil psychopath who dressed up as a clown (based on the infamous John Wayne Gacy as mentioned below). *Notably, Pedro became infamous for the first character from WoSH timeline who attempted to court Maria Arzonia with seduction, though he wasn't the first CIS Productions' Villain who was perversely fond of her. Ara Astaroth was the first. *Alongside Phyllis Peach, Blaze Banana, Gladius Grapefruit and Orlando Orange, Pedro is the only five members of the Order of Flourish who have no truly well-intentions and are jerks from the start, even before the Feast of Apollo. They were also the only Complete Monsters in the Order's top executives as of Old Script, but the New Script removed Pedro and Orlando from the list since his wickedness didn't reach the standards. **However, Pedro was considered to be the most inferior and the most shallow of them all. Compared to Pedro, on the one hand, Phyllis, Blaze, Gladius and Orlando have goals. ***Phyllis wanted to earn the Stone of Wisdom for herself and bring the world into chaos and mayhem, before using her new power to rule a new world she established in her image. In the progress, she will turn back into a true human and break from the pact with Twelve Nethers, freeing herself so that she could do whatever she wanted. ***Being an extreme misogynist and racist, Blaze is envy of women taking charge and supports a society filled with nothing but absolute patriarchy. Therefore, he takes control upon the media in Sleepy Hollow, pushes the dark secrets away from Sleepy Hollow, in order set up for his future plan of taking power and establish a society with men taking charge. ***Gladius is helping the United Kingdom of America to cause death and mayhem throughout the land of Prime Earth, using Dark Arzonia and her evil ability to help Moloch and turn the world into a hell on Earth. ***Not only wanted to occupy the wealth of the entire world, Orlando wanted to gain his profit plenty enough to build his own group of fanatic followers, so that one day he could win a seat in the National Congress, ascending into politic worlds, even to the point of becoming the President of the United States. He would use his connections to the United Kingdom of America in order to start the progress of turning himself into a dictator of the world, outranking Lord Helio indefinitely. **On the other hand, Pedro wanted neither of them, and he had no real ambitions instead of keeping all of things in order (or so he claimed). He only wanted to keep the Order's darkest secrets inside darkness, all the while under the excuse of keeping safety, while pursuing Selina out of nothing but desire. Therefore, Pedro is no doubt the pettiest and worthless members of the entire Order of Flourish. *Among some of the notable (even notably antagonistic) top members of the Order, Pedro represented the sin of Lust. **Lord Helio - Pride **Phyllis Peach - Gluttony **Selina Strawberry - Wrath **Gladius Grapefruit - Vanity **'Pedro Pineapple' - Lust **Blaze Banana - Envy **Orlando Orange - Greed **Helene Hawthorn - Emptiness **Gregory Grape - Sloth ''Discarded Contents Complete Monster Proposal ''Even before his transformation into a Supreme Croat, 'Pedro Pineapple' could be some sort of malevolent, hypocritical and disgusting monster instead of a well-intentioned extremist. He serves as the teritary antagonist of ''Order of Strawberry spinoff, but he committed one of the most horrid terrorist attack in the place by assassinating the seemly Mayor of Sleepy Hollow and later attacked New York City with a bio-weapon bomb made of the original Croatoan Virus. His primary motivation for having the Mayor zombified is to prevent the social unrest and mayhem that he believes would be the inevitable result of revealing the FBI and even U.S. government's involvement in the Sleepy Hollow incident concerned the Hidden One, and the further revelation will dig out the existence of the Order of Flourish. However, Pedro is prevented from becoming sympathetic by his lust for Selina Strawberry. Not only do Pedro's actions in pursuit of his obsession squick out several other characters (most notably Selina herself and her love interest, Albert Apple, whose disgusted reactions will even shared by Michael Langdon) they are also the direct cause for Albert's start of darkness. Trying to hide his pervert nature, Pedro called Phyllis Peach, and they fooled an oblivious Gregory Grape to mercilessly chopped off Albert's right hand as a punish. He also kidnapped Selina and tried to take over her place as the second in command, but not before he forced her to marry him and serve him as the next Light Lord. When Gregory realized the truth, even a sociopath like him was shocked and disgusted. Pedro was also the one who told about Lady Hestia Hawthron's whereabouts to Phyllis and urged her to shoot the kind woman, destroying Selina's innocence and trying to turn Selina a monster like him. Therefore, pretty much of bad things that happened over the course of the saga should be pinned on Pedro. Furthermore, in the process of preventing said information from becoming public, he infects and kills over 70,000 innocent people with the Crotoan Virus, only trying to distract the attentions. Even an innocent child like Helene called Pedro a freak, pointing out that he caused an actual disaster to prevent a possible one. Eventually, even Michael Langdon was disgusted and did not hesitate himself to inject Pedro a certain amount of enhanced Croatoan Virus, which will consume his sanity bit by bit. After that, Michael did not hide his disgust on Pedro, calling him someone who is turning into a monster he always was. Eventually, Pedro's presence showed us just how petty, pathetic and laughable a Big Bad Wannabe like himself is.'' ''Real-life Inspirations Leonid Brezhnev Leonid Ilyich Brezhnev (/ˈbrɛʒnɛf/; Russian: Леони́д Ильи́ч Бре́жнев; IPA: ɪˈlʲjitɕ ˈbrʲɛʐnʲɪf (About this sound listen); Ukrainian: Леоні́д Іллі́ч Бре́жнєв, 19 December 1906 (O.S. 6 December) – 10 November 1982) was a Soviet politician who led the Soviet Union from 1964 to 1982 as the General Secretary of the Central Committee (CC) of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union (CPSU), presiding over the country until his death and funeral in 1982. His eighteen-year term as General Secretary was second only to that of Joseph Stalin in duration. During Brezhnev's rule, the global influence of the Soviet Union grew dramatically, in part because of the expansion of the Soviet military during this time. His tenure as leader was marked by the beginning of an era of economic and social stagnation in the Soviet Union. Brezhnev was born in Kamenskoye (now Kamianske, Ukraine) into a Russian worker's family in 1906. After graduating from the Dniprodzerzhynsk Metallurgical Technicum, he became a metallurgical engineer in the iron and steel industry, in Ukraine. He joined the Komsomol in 1923 and became an active member of the CPSU by 1929. With the onset of World War II, he was drafted into immediate military service and left the army in 1946 with the rank of major general. In 1952, Brezhnev was promoted to the Central Committee and, in 1964, succeeded Nikita Khrushchev as First Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. As the leader of the Soviet Union, Brezhnev's conservatism and carefulness to reach decisions by consensus with the rest of the Politburo resulted in sustained political stability within the country. However, his hostility towards reform and active cultivation of cronyism ushered in a period of pervasive corruption and socioeconomic decline that came to be known as the Brezhnev Stagnation. Such internal problems were further compounded by an enormous arms buildup that eventually grew to comprise 12.5% of the nation's GNP. On the world stage, Brezhnev pushed hard for the adoption of détente, a commitment by both two superpowers towards the relaxation of Cold War tensions and economic cooperation. Despite such diplomatic gestures, Brezhnev's regime presided over an aggressive foreign policy characterized by the 1968 invasion of Czechoslovakia, massive military support for Communist forces in Vietnam, and the 1979 armed intervention in Afghanistan. Ultimately, in December 1981, he opted not to have the Soviet military suppress unrest in Poland thereby marking the end of the interventionist Brezhnev Doctrine. After years of declining health, Brezhnev died on 10 November 1982 and was quickly succeeded in his post as General Secretary by Yuri Andropov. Andropov only held the office of General Secretary for less than two years until his 1984 death. Brezhnev had fostered a cult of personality, although not nearly to the same degree as Stalin. Mikhail Gorbachev, who would lead the USSR from 1985 to 1991, denounced his legacy and drove the process of liberalization of the Soviet Union. John Wayne Gacy John Wayne Gacy Jr. (March 17, 1942 – May 10, 1994) was an American serial killer and rapist. He sexually assaulted, tortured and murdered at least 33 teenaged boys and young men between 1972 and 1978 in Cook County, Illinois (a part of metropolitan Chicago). All of Gacy's known murders were committed inside his Norwood Park ranch house. His victims were typically lured to his address by force or deception, and all but one of his victims were murdered by either asphyxiation or strangulation with a makeshift tourniquet; his first victim was stabbed to death. Gacy buried 26 of his victims in the crawl space of his home. Three other victims were buried elsewhere on his property, while the bodies of his last four known victims were discarded in the Des Plaines River. Convicted of 33 murders, Gacy was sentenced to death on March 13, 1980 for 12 of those killings. He spent 14 years on death row before he was executed by lethal injection at Stateville Correctional Center on May 10, 1994. Gacy became known as the "Killer Clown" because of his charitable services at fundraising events, parades, and children's parties where he would dress as "Pogo the Clown", a character he had devised. Qin Hui Qin Hui or Qin Kuai (January 17, 1090–November 18, 1155, traditional Chinese: 秦檜; simplified Chinese: 秦桧) was a Chancellor of the Song dynasty in Chinese history. He is widely regarded as a traitor for his part in the persecution and execution of Yue Fei, a general who fought for the Song against the Jin dynasty during the Jin–Song Wars. Modern historians however, have placed as much blame (if not more) on the reigning Emperor Gaozong himself. Final Lord of Chen Chen Shubao (Chinese: 陳叔寶; pinyin: Chén Shúbǎo, 553–604), also known as the Final Lord of Chen (陳後主; Chén Hòuzhǔ), posthumous name Duke Yáng of Chángchéng (長城煬公; Chángchéng Yáng Gōng), courtesy name 元秀; Yuán Xiù), nickname 黃奴; Huángnú, was the last emperor of Chen China, which was conquered by Sui China. At the time of his ascension, Chen was already facing military pressure by the Sui on multiple fronts, and, according to traditional historians, Chen Shubao was an incompetent ruler who was more interested in literature and women than in the affairs of the state. In 589, Sui forces captured his capital, Jiankang, and captured him, ending Chen rule and unifying China after nearly three centuries of division that had started with the conquests of Emperor Hui of Jin. He was taken to the Sui capital Chang'an, where he was treated kindly by Emperor Wen of Sui until his death in 604, during the reign of Emperor Wen's son, Emperor Yang. Jimmy Savile Sir James Wilson Vincent Savile, OBE, KCSG (/ˈsævɪl/; 31 October 1926 – 29 October 2011) was an English DJ, television and radio personality, dance hall manager, and charity fundraiser. He hosted the BBC television show Jim'll Fix It, was the first and last presenter of the long-running BBC music chart show Top of the Pops, and raised an estimated £40 million for charities. At the time of his death he was widely praised for his personal qualities and as a fund-raiser After his death, hundreds of allegations of sexual abuse were made against him, leading the police to believe that Savile had been a predatory sex offender—possibly one of Britain's most prolific. There had been allegations during his lifetime, but they were dismissed and accusers ignored or disbelieved; Savile took legal action against some accusers. On 19 October 2012 the Metropolitan Police Service launched a formal criminal investigation, Operation Yewtree, into historic allegations of child sexual abuse by Savile and other people, some still living, over four decades. It stated that it was pursuing over 400 lines of inquiry, based on the claims of 200 witnesses, via 14 police forces across the UK. It described the alleged abuse as being "on an unprecedented scale", and the number of potential victims as "staggering". By 19 December, eight people had been questioned as part of the investigation. The Metropolitan Police stated that the total number of alleged victims was 589, of whom 450 alleged abuse by Savile. The report of the investigations undertaken jointly by the police and the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children (NSPCC), Giving Victims a Voice, was published on 11 January 2013. It reported allegations covering a period of fifty years, including 214 alleged acts by Savile which, though uncorroborated, have been formally recorded as crimes, some involving children as young as eight. The report states "within the recorded crimes there are 126 indecent acts and 34 rape/penetration offenses." Alleged offenses took place at 13 hospitals as well as on BBC premises, according to the report. In October 2013 it was announced that inquiries had been extended to other hospitals. On 26 June 2014, the Secretary of State for Health, Jeremy Hunt, reported on the findings of the investigations led by Kate Lampard. He said that Savile had sexually assaulted victims aged between five and 75 in NHS hospitals, and apologized to the victims. Further investigations, in hospitals and elsewhere, led to additional allegations of sexual abuse by Savile. Much of Savile's career involved working with children and young people, including visiting schools and hospital wards. He spent 20 years presenting Top of the Pops before a teenage audience, and an overlapping 20 years presenting Jim'll Fix It, in which he helped the wishes of viewers, mainly children, come true. During his lifetime, two police investigations had looked into reports about Savile, the earliest known being in 1958, but none had led to charges; the reports had each concluded that there was insufficient evidence for any charges to be brought related to sexual offenses. In October 2012 it was announced that the Director of Public Prosecutions, Keir Starmer, would investigate why proceedings against Savile in 2009 were dropped. The scandal was a major factor leading to the establishment of the wider-ranging Independent Inquiry into Child Sexual Abuse which was announced by the Home Secretary, Theresa May, in July 2014. In February 2015 the inquiry was reconfigured as a statutory inquiry to be chaired by Justice Lowell Goddard. John of Gaunt John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster, KG (6 March 1340 – 3 February 1399) was an English nobleman and member of the House of Plantagenet, the third of five surviving sons of King Edward III of England and Philippa of Hainault. He was called "John of Gaunt" because he was born in Ghent, then rendered in English as Gaunt. When he became unpopular later in life, scurrilous rumours and lampoons circulated that he was actually the son of a Ghent butcher, perhaps because Edward III was not present at the birth. This story always drove him to fury. As a younger brother of Edward, the Black Prince, John exercised great influence over the English throne during the minority of Edward's son, King Richard II, and the ensuing periods of political strife. Due to some generous land grants, John was one of the richest men in his era. He made an abortive attempt to enforce a claim to the Crown of Castile that came courtesy of his second wife Constance, who was an heir to the Castillian Kingdom, and for a time styled himself as King of Castile. John of Gaunt's legitimate male heirs, the Lancasters, include English kings Henry IV, Henry V, and Henry VI. His other legitimate descendants include his daughters Queen Philippa of Portugal and Elizabeth, Duchess of Exeter (by his first wife Blanche of Lancaster), and Queen Catherine of Castile (by his second wife Constance of Castile). John fathered five children outside marriage, one early in life by a lady-in-waiting to his mother, and four by Katherine Swynford, Gaunt's long-term mistress and third wife. The children of Katherine Swynford, surnamed "Beaufort," were legitimized by royal and papal decrees after John and Katherine married in 1396. Descendants of this marriage include Joan Beaufort, Countess of Westmorland, a grandmother of kings Edward IV and Richard III; John Beaufort, 1st Earl of Somerset, a great-grandfather of King Henry VII; and Joan Beaufort, Queen of Scots, from whom are descended all subsequent sovereigns of Scotland beginning in 1437 and all sovereigns of England, Great Britain and the United Kingdom from 1603 to the present day. The three houses of English sovereigns that succeeded the rule of Richard II in 1399 — the Houses of Lancaster, York and Tudor — were all descended from John's children Henry IV, Joan Beaufort and John Beaufort, respectively. In addition, John's daughter Catherine of Lancaster was married to King Henry III of Castile, which made him the grandfather of King John II of Castile and the ancestor of all subsequent monarchs of the Crown of Castile and united Spain. Through his daughter Philippa, he was grandfather of King Edward of Portugal and an ancestor of all subsequent Portuguese monarchs as well. Through John II of Castile's granddaughter Joanna the Mad, John of Gaunt is also an ancestor of the Habsburg rulers who would reign in Spain and much of central Europe. John of Gaunt's eldest son and heir, Henry Bolingbroke, Duke of Hereford, the son of his first wife Blanche of Lancaster, was exiled for ten years by King Richard II in 1398 as resolution to a dispute between Henry and Thomas de Mowbray, Duke of Norfolk. When John of Gaunt died in 1399, his estates and titles were declared forfeit to the crown, since King Richard II had named Henry a traitor and changed his sentence to exile for life. Henry Bolingbroke returned from exile to reclaim his inheritance and depose Richard. Bolingbroke then reigned as King Henry IV of England (1399–1413), the first of the descendants of John of Gaunt to hold the throne of England. King Henry VIII of England King Henry VIII (28 June 1491 – 28 January 1547) was King of England from 1509 until his death. Henry was the second Tudor monarch, succeeding his father, Henry VII. Henry is best known for his six marriages and, in particular, his efforts to have his first marriage, to Catherine of Aragon, annulled. His disagreement with the Pope on the question of such an annulment led Henry to initiate the English Reformation, separating the Church of England from papal authority. He appointed himself the Supreme Head of the Church of England and dissolved convents and monasteries. Despite his resulting excommunication, Henry remained a believer in core Catholic theological teachings. Domestically, Henry is known for his radical changes to the English Constitution, ushering in the theory of the divine right of kings to England. Besides asserting the sovereign's supremacy over the Church of England, he greatly expanded royal power during his reign. Charges of treason and heresy were commonly used to quell dissent, and those accused were often executed without a formal trial, by means of bills of attainder. He achieved many of his political aims through the work of his chief ministers, some of whom were banished or executed when they fell out of his favor. Thomas Wolsey, Thomas More, Thomas Cromwell, Richard Rich, and Thomas Cranmer all figured prominently in Henry's administration. He was an extravagant spender and used the proceeds from the Dissolution of the Monasteries and acts of the Reformation Parliament to convert into royal revenue the money that was formerly paid to Rome. Despite the influx of money from these sources, Henry was continually on the verge of financial ruin due to his personal extravagance as well as his numerous costly continental wars, particularly with Francis I of France and the Holy Roman Emperor Charles V, as he sought to enforce his claim to the Kingdom of France. At home, he oversaw the legal union of England and Wales with the Laws in Wales Acts 1535 and 1542 and following the Crown of Ireland Act 1542 he was the first English monarch to rule as King of Ireland. His contemporaries considered Henry in his prime to be an attractive, educated and accomplished king. He has been described as "one of the most charismatic rulers to sit on the English throne".3 He was an author and composer. As he aged, Henry became severely obese and his health suffered, contributing to his death in 1547. He is frequently characterized in his later life as a lustful, egotistical, harsh, and insecure king. He was succeeded by his son Edward VI. Wang Hongwen Wang Hongwen (December, 1935 – August 3, 1992) was a Chinese labour activist and politician who spent most of his career in Shanghai. He was an important political figure during the Cultural Revolution (1966–76). He was the youngest member of the far-left political clique called the "Gang of Four." During the Cultural Revolution, Wang rose from a member of the working class to become one of the foremost members of national leadership of the Communist Party of China. At the pinnacle of his power he was the Vice-Chairman of the CCP, and ranked third in the Communist Party's hierarchy. Following Mao's death in 1976, Wang Hongwen was arrested and charged with "counterrevolutionary activity," then sentenced to life imprisonment in 1981. Fictional Inspirations Don Juan Don Juan (Spanish pronounced doɴˈχwan), also Don Giovanni (Italian), is a legendary, fictional libertine. The first written version of the Don Juan legend was written by the Spanish dramatist Tirso de Molina (nom de plume of Gabriel Téllez). His play, El burlador de Sevilla y convidado de piedra (The Trickster of Seville and the Stone Guest), was set in the fourteenth century and published in Spain around 1630. The name "Don Juan" is a common metaphor for a womanizer. Although the various iterations of the Don Juan myth show some variation, the basic story remains the same. Starting with Tirso's work, Don Juan is portrayed as a wealthy libertine who devotes his life to seducing women, taking great pride in his ability to seduce women of all ages and stations in life. "Tan largo me lo fiáis" (translated as "What a long term you are giving me!") is the aphorism that Don Juan lives by. It is his way of indicating that he is young and death is still distant, trusting he has plenty of time to repent for his sins. His life is also punctuated with violence and gambling, and in many interpretations (Tirso, Espronceda, Zorrilla), he kills Don Gonzalo, the father of a girl he has seduced, Doña Ana. This leads to the famous last supper scene, whereby Don Juan invites the statue of the father to dinner. The ending depends on which version of the legend one is reading. Tirso's original play was meant as religious parable against Don Juan's sinful ways, and ends with his death, having been denied salvation by God. Other authors and playwrights would interpret the ending in their own fashion. In Da Ponte's libretto for Don Giovanni, he repeatedly refuses to repent despite being given the opportunity by the statue. Espronceda's Don Felix walks into hell and to his death of his own volition, whereas Zorrilla's Don Juan asks for, and receives, a divine pardon. The figure of Don Juan has inspired many modern interpretations. Sateriasis Venomania Sateriasis Venomania, originally named Cherubim, is one of the principle villains in ''The Evilous Chornicle and was represented by Camui Gackpo of Vocaloid, acting as the villain protagonist of The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. He was a Duke of the Beelzenian Empire, governing the territory of Asmodean. Despised for his deformed appearance and rejected by his close friend and crush, Gumina, Cherubim slaughtered his family and forged a contract with the Demon of Lust. After rechristening himself as his brother, "Sateriasis Venomania" abducted and defiled numerous women using his dark and enchanting powers. Sateriasis was a selfish and hedonistic man. Due to his background, Sateriasis had a somewhat stunted social development and was embittered by the ridicule and abuse he suffered because of his deformity. This bitterness and hatred of his family remained with him even when his memories had been wiped of the cause. As the Demon of Lust encouraged him to behave like an HER, Venomania's bitterness transformed into a complete disrespect for women and life, thinking nothing of brainwashing his harem members and slaughtering countless innocents. After being freed of his lust, however, Sateriasis preferred instead to act chivalrous and helpful to women. Cherubim originally was a quiet, lonely boy who had the self-control to tolerate the abuse he faced. After being scorned by his love, Cherubim broke under the pressure and lost control; this loss of control was capitalized on by the Demon of Lust. Its magic made him impulsive and quick to go to extremes, reflected in Sateriasis' tendency to commit most of his murders as massacres and his rape of women as a large-scale harem; he similarly had trouble controlling his libido and his sexual addiction only increased over time. Fitting this, Sateriasis' natural cluelessness warped into conceited arrogance and childishness, allowing him to easily be taken by surprise. Sateriasis gradually developed an obsession with collecting women as his "wives," believing himself in love with any beautiful woman he met no matter her class, sexuality, or age. Evidenced by his repetitive pattern of collecting women, Sateriasis cared little for his wives as individuals and was unconcerned with their deaths, although he would pick favorites among them. Once freed from his lust, Sateriasis maintained his positive view of polygamy and allegedly began to care more about the consent of his wives, although he was still fiercely jealous of rivals. Outwardly, "Sateriasis" hid his darker nature by appearing a charismatic kind, and humble duke. Ironically, when amnesiac about his possession, Venomania was horrified by the depravities he desired and, as Cherubim, had been deeply guilty over his massacre of his family. He similarly began his reign as duke being far more humble and awkward, possibly due to his true background. Because of his abuse, however, he loathed his former identity and personality as Cherubim; following his death he stubbornly retained his Sateriasis identity, albeit much more toned down. ''Aegon Targaryen IV Aegon IV Targaryen is a character from the A Song of Ice and Fire universe. He was the eleventh Targaryen king to sit on the Iron Throne. He is also known as Aegon the Unworthy and is widely considered to be the worst Targaryen king to sit on the Iron Throne. Like Maegor I Targaryen, Aegon does not physically appear in any ASOIAF media, and is only mentioned in two of the novels and in two of the Dunk and Egg novellas. In early life Aegon IV was a strong, fit young man and a capable warrior, if completely outshone by his brother Aemon's martial abilities. In later life Aegon became immensely fat, and grew a beard to hide his round cheeks and multiple chins (this failed). His eyes became lost in the folds of his face and his legs had difficulty supporting his bulk. In the last few years of his life he took to wearing immense amounts of jewellery, such as rings and chains, and had a new crown forged, a substantial device surmounted by four dragons. As a younger man Aegon IV could be charming, but as he grew older he became much angrier, prone to jealousy and terrifying rages where he was quite capable of killing or ordering people killed. Some of his mistresses could calm his temper, but the only person capable of fully calming him was his youngest bastard daughter, Shiera, whom he doted on. The ultimate example of Aegon IV's petulant rage was his legitimizing of his bastards on his deathbed, which would eventually lead to a devastating loss of life and dynastic chaos that would weaken the Targaryen dynasty. Dorian Gray Dorian Gray is the protagonist of ''The Picture of Dorian Gray, the 1890 novel of Oscar Wilde and the only novel in Wilde's works. He is the subject of a full-length portrait in oil by Basil Hallward, an artist who is impressed and infatuated by Dorian's beauty; he believes that Dorian's beauty is responsible for the new mode in his art as a painter. Through Basil, Dorian meets Lord Henry Wotton, and he soon is enthralled by the aristocrat's hedonistic worldview: that beauty and sensual fulfillment are the only things worth pursuing in life. Newly understanding that his beauty will fade, Dorian expresses the desire to sell his soul, to ensure that the picture, rather than he, will age and fade. The wish is granted, and Dorian pursues a libertine life of varied and amoral experiences, while staying young and beautiful; all the while his portrait ages and records every sin. ''Makoto Itou Makoto Itou is the main protagonist in the visual novel and anime and manga adaptations of ''School Days. A student of one- of class three, he developed an interest in Kotonoha Katsura, desk partner Sekai Saioniji, introduces him to Katsura, and later develops jealousy over the two. Soon, Makoto goes behind the back of his girlfriend, and commits polyamorous acts on the other female students in his class. This attitude later made him egotistical and not care in the slightest about the girls' feelings. In the infamous anime ending, he is killed by Sekai after she claimed that she was pregnant and told her it was her fault, he had no love for her and she should have an abortion. He is stabbed to death. Kotonoha later retaliates by murdering Sekai, and cutting off Itou's head, and is last seen cradling it in her arms in a seemingly abandoned boat. It was also implied that Makoto knew the consequences of his actions, and refused to take action for them. ''Barkis Bittern Lord Barkis Bittern (simply known as Barkis Bittern) is the main antagonist of Tim Burton's ''Corpse Bride. He is a greedy, arrogant, and manipulative aristocrat who has bent on getting married to women in order to kill them, so he would be able to gain their fortune and wealth. Barkis Bittern is a cowardly, wicked, sarcastic, and treacherous man who always has his eye on an evil plan to get whatever he wants, even if he has to fight for it. He is incredibly selfish and egotistical, as he murders for a fortune only for himself while tricking rich young women to fall in love with him. He is known for being extremely deceiving and manipulative, as he manipulated Emily and killed her only then to try to do the same with Victoria only to be stopped. One of his most loathsome plans is when he cons and murders the rich of their dowry. He was voiced by Richard E. Grant, who also played Dr. Zander Rice in Logan. ''Champ Champ is one of the members of the Empire's Secret Police Wild Hunt. He is portrayed as an overweight Clown with poor stamina and according to Syura is a "Serial Killer Entertainer". He is noteworthy to be Run's Sworn Enemy as well as his reason for wanting to change the empire by joining Jaegers due to a dark event caused by him. Roark Junior Ethan Roark Jr., also known as Roark Junior or "the Yellow Bastard", is one of the main antagonists of the 2005 film based on Frank Miller's ''Sin City alongside Kevin, being the titular main antagonist of That Yellow Bastard. He is the son of Senator Roark, the nephew of Cardinal Roark and the half-brother of Johnny (the protagonist of The Long Bad Night). His public profile is that of a handsome, young playboy; In reality, he is a sadistic pedophile with a particular interest in raping and murdering pre-pubescent girls (it is implied that he "came by his proclivities honestly" at the Roark family farm). Junior's atrocities are covered up by his father and the Basin City police, but Detective John Hartigan is nevertheless determined to bring him to justice. After kidnapping 11-year-old Nancy Callahan, his fourth victim, Junior is pursued by Hartigan. He first incapacitates Fat Man and Little Boy and Junior's car, and then ends up killing Lenny and Benny with a .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver. Junior manages to escape when Hartigan's heart condition acts up, but he then follows him to the dock, blowing off his hand, his ear, and his genitals with the Model 29, but is stopped by Bob with a Colt Python .357 Magnum revolver before he can finish him off; Junior lapses into a coma as a result of these injuries. As Junior undergoes years of surgeries to repair his limbs and genitals, Hartigan is framed for Junior's crimes and serves eight years in prison. The surgeries leave Junior horribly disfigured; he now has bright yellow skin and blood, and emits a disgusting stench. However, he continues his depraved criminal career, having murdered dozens, maybe hundreds. ''Kilgrave Kilgrave (real name Kevin Thompson) is an adaptation of the Purple Man and the main antagonist of the first season of the Netflix hit series, Marvel's Jessica Jones. Born with a brain disorder, he was tested on by his scientist parents who were able to save him but in the process he gained mind controlling abilities. When coming across Jessica Jones, he became obsessed with her until Jones broke free from his power, prompting Thompson to try to kill her. He was portrayed by the well-acclaimed actor, David Tennant, who also portrayed Barty Crouch Jr, Sir Piers Pomfrey and voiced Wilf and Dread the Evil Genie. Iago (Othello) Iago is a fictional character in Shakespeare's ''Othello (c. 1601–1604). Iago is the play's main antagonist, and Othello's standard-bearer. He is the husband of Emilia, who is in turn the attendant of Othello's wife Desdemona. Iago hates Othello and devises a plan to destroy him by making him believe that his wife is having an affair with his lieutenant, Michael Cassio. The role is thought to have been first played by Robert Armin, who typically played intelligent clown roles like Touchstone in As You Like It or Feste in Twelfth Night. The character's source is traced to Giovanni Battista Giraldi Cinthio's tale "Un Capitano Moro" in Gli Hecatommithi (1565). There, the character is simply "the ensign". ''Derek C. Simmons Derek Clifford Simmons is the secondary antagonist in ''Resident Evil 6, acting as the main antagonist of Leon's campaign, the secondary antagonist of Ada's campaign, and the tertiary antagonist of Jake's campaign. He is the National Security Adviser of President Adam Benford and leader of the group known as The Family. He is the one responsible for the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City and the bioterrorist attack on Tall Oaks which even infects the president as well. He can be encountered in Leon and Ada's campaign. ''Deacon Blackfyre Deacon Joseph Blackfire is a sinister preacher and a villain in the DC comics, being the main villain of ''Batman: The Cult. Blackfire is stated as being over 100 years old, and is often portrayed as a power-crazed, manipulative, and charismatic con artist and cult leader skilled in manipulation and brainwashing. Blackfire claimed to be a Native American shaman who was entombed alive after being found guilty of killing a tribal chief and committing heresy. ''Julien Sorel Julien Sorel is the protagonist of the 2830 novel, ''The Red and the Black, by Stendhal. In his first versions, the work was entitled to bear his only name. Julien Sorel, the ambitious son of a carpenter in the fictional village of Verrières, in Franche-Comté, France, would rather read and daydream about the glorious victories of Napoleon's long-disbanded army than work his father’s timber business with his brothers, who beat him for his intellectual affectations. He becomes an acolyte of the abbé Chélan, the local Catholic prelate, who secures him a job tutoring the children of Monsieur de Rênal, the mayor of Verrières. Although representing himself as a pious, austere cleric, Julien is uninterested in religious studies beyond the Bible's literary value and his ability to use memorized Latin passages to impress his social superiors. He begins a love affair with Monsieur de Rênal's wife, which ends when it her chambermaid, Elisa, who is also in love with Julien, makes it known to the village. The abbé Chélan orders Julien to a seminary in Besançon, which he finds intellectually stifling and pervaded with social cliques. The initially cynical seminary director, the abbé Pirard likes Julien and becomes his protector. When Pirard , a Jansenist, leaves the seminary, he fears Julien will suffer a backlash for having been his protégé and recommends Sorel as private secretary to the diplomat Marquis de la Mole, a Catholic legitimist. In the years leading up to the July Revolution of 1830, Julien Sorel lives in Paris as an employee of the de la Mole family. Despite his moving among high society and his intellectual talents, the family and their friends condescend to Julien for being an uncouth plebeian. Meanwhile, Julien is acutely aware of the materialism and hypocrisy that permeate the Parisian élite, and that the counter-revolutionary temper of the time renders it impossible for even well-born men of superior intellect and аеsthetic sensibility to participate in the nation's public affairs. The Marquis de la Mole takes Julien to a secret meeting, then despatches him on a dangerous mission to communicate a letter (Julien has it memorised) to the Duc d'Angouleme, who is exiled in England; however, the callow Julien is mentally distracted by an unsatisfying love affair, and thus only learns the message by rote, missing its political significance as a legitimist plot. Unwittingly, he risks his life in service to the monarchists he most opposes; to himself, he rationalises these actions as merely helping the Marquis, his employer, whom he respects. Meanwhile, the Marquis’s bored daughter, Mathilde de la Mole, has become emotionally torn between her romantic attraction to Julien, for his admirable personal and intellectual qualities, and her social repugnance at becoming sexually intimate with a lower-class man. At first, he finds her unattractive, but his interest is piqued by her attentions and the admiration she inspires in others; twice, she seduces and rejects him, leaving him in a miasma of despair, self-doubt, and happiness (for having won her over her aristocratic suitors). Only during his secret mission does he gain the key to winning her affections: a cynical jeu d’amour (game of love) taught to him by Prince Korasoff, a Russian man-of-the-world. At great emotional cost, Julien feigns indifference to Mathilde, provoking her jealousy with a sheaf of love-letters meant to woo Madame de Fervaques, a widow in the social circle of the de la Mole family. Consequently, Mathilde sincerely falls in love with Julien, eventually revealing to him that she carries his child; despite this, whilst he is on diplomatic mission in England, she becomes officially engaged to Monsieur de Croisenois, an amiable, rich young man, heir to a duchy. Learning of Julien’s romantic liaison with Mathilde, the Marquis de la Mole is angered, but relents before her determination and his affection for Julien, and bestows upon Julien an income-producing property attached to an aristocratic title, and a military commission in the army. Although ready to bless their marriage, he changes his mind after receiving the reply to a character-reference letter he wrote to the abbé Chélan, Julien’s previous employer in the village of Verrières; the reply letter, written by Madame de Rênal — at the urging of her confessor priest — warns the Marquis that Julien Sorel is a social-climbing cad who preys upon emotionally vulnerable women. On learning of the Marquis’s disapproval of the marriage, Julien Sorel travels back to Verrières and shoots Madame de Rênal during Mass in the village church; she survives, but Julien is imprisoned and sentenced to death. Mathilde tries to save him by bribing local officials, and Madame de Rênal, still in love with Julien, refuses to testify and asks for his acquittal. Despite this, along with the efforts of priests who have looked after him since his early childhood, Julien Sorel is determined to die because the materialist society of Restoration France will not accommodate a low-born man of superior intellect and æsthetic sensibility who possesses neither money nor social connections. Meanwhile, the presumptive duke, Monsieur de Croisenois, one of the fortunate few of Bourbon France, is killed in a duel fought over a slur upon the honour of Mathilde de la Mole. Her undiminished love for Julien, his imperiously intellectual nature, and its component romantic exhibitionism, render Mathilde’s prison visits to him a duty. When Julien learns he did not kill Madame de Rênal, his genuine love for her is resurrected — having lain dormant throughout his Parisian time — and she continues to visit him in jail. After he is guillotined, Mathilde de la Mole re-enacts the cherished 16th-century French tale of Queen Margot, who visited her dead lover, Joseph Boniface de La Mole, to kiss the lips of his severed head. She makes a shrine of his tomb in the Italian fashion. Madame de Rênal, more quietly, dies in the arms of her children. ''Rose Armitage Rose Armitage is the main antagonist of the 2017 Academy Award-winning horror film Get Out. She is a cult member of the Order of the Coagula along with the Armitage Family. Rose is the eldest child of Dean and Missy Armitage, the older sister to Jeremy and the granddaughter of Roman and Marianne Armitage. Rose grew up on her family's estate and was raised to share their beliefs about using African Americans as vessels to achieve immortality. When she was an adult, she and her brother would be tasked by their parents and the Order of the Coagula to kidnap African Americans and bring them to their property, where they would be hypnotized and subjected to a brain transplant surgery that would allow members of the Order to achieve immortality. While her brother hunts down victims in a predatory fashion, Rose forms false relationships with African American men, gaining their trust and eventually luring them to her families' home. Rose was incredibly successful at her work and succeeded in luring many African Americans to her families' property, including Walter and Georgina, who would eventually become the vessels for her grandparents. She was portrayed by Allison Williams in her film debut. Nobuyuki Sugou Nobuyuki Sugou is the main antagonist of the Fairy Dance Arc in the light novel/anime/manga series Sword Art Online. He also is Asuna's ex-fiance, the former director of RECTO Progress Inc, the ruler of ALfheim online as Fairy King Oberon and Kazuto/Kirito's arch-nemesis. In the real world, Sugou has short dark brown hair, dark eyes and glasses, and wears a business suit. He is fairly tall, and has a red tie. Sugou's ALO avatar as the Fairy King, Oberon. In ALO, his avatar has green eyes and wings, shoulder length blonde hair, and wears a crown, long dark green robe and green cloak, both with an emerald-like jewel. In both cases, he has pale skin, and in ALO, he has long pointed ears, as do all the characters except Cait Siths, but his have gold leaves on top of them, like Asuna's avatar during the Fairy Dance arc. Sugou is an extremely deranged, sadistic and psychopathic god-wannabe. In addition, he also has a very perverted mind, as he raped Asuna in front of Kirito. However, he usually behaves politely, and rarely loses his temper. He was voiced by Todd Haberkorn and Takehito Koyasu. Shinji Matou Shinji Matou is a villain from ''Fate/stay night, who is the older brother of Sakura Matou and an old friend of Shirou Emiya. He is the main antagonist in the first episodes of Fate/Stay Night and a supporting antagonist in Unlimited Blade Works. Although he is chauvinistic, narcissistic, and in possession of an inferiority complex, he is very popular as the Vice-Captain of the Archery Dojo. Like Rin Tohsaka, he is of a distinguished line of sorcerers; however, he is naturally incapable of sorcery. Shinji is rather uncomfortable with his sister's visits to Shirou's home and has an open crush on Rin, who, however, does not return his interest, much to his frustration. He acts as the master of Rider during the fifth Holy Grail War because Sakura lent her to him due to her being uncomfortable with fighting Shirou herself. In fact, Shinji is rather abusive of Rider, which both makes it clear that Rider doesn't like him and sees to it that she's often the first Servant to be eliminated in every scenario of the Fate series (except for the Heaven's Feel route). In Unlimited Blade Works, Kirei Kotomine gave Shinji Gilgamesh as his replacement Servant after Rider was killed by Souichirou Kuzuki. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version of the anime and Doug Erholtz in the English version. In the English version of the Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works anime, he is voiced by Kyle McCarley. ''Mitsuru Sano/Kamen Rider Imperer Mitsuru Sano (佐野 満 Sano Mitsuru) was Kamen Rider Imperer (仮面ライダーインペラー Kamen Raidā Inperā), one of the 13 Kamen Riders in the tokusatsu TV series Kamen Rider Ryuki. Although Mitsuru came from an affluent family, he worked in a parking garage, occasionally cleaning rich people's cars. His father sent him out into the world so that he could learn the hardships of life and not be spoiled by a rich upbringing. However, due to his poor lifestyle, he believed friendship, respect, and love could be bought, and thus accepted Kanzaki's proposal to become a Kamen Rider in order to become rich and lead a happy life. He became a mercenary of sorts, attempting to sell his strength as a Kamen Rider to the various factions within the remaining Riders. He first approached Shinji Kido and Ren Akiyama, flattering them with praise after seeing them fight. Though Shinji was fooled, Ren brought him back to his senses and refused him. Sano attempted to appeal to even Shuichi Kitaoka and Takeshi Asakura, failing to gain employment from either. Sano finally turned to Satoru Tojo and Hideyuki Kagawa for assistance. Kagawa, though knowing Sano did not fully understood his motives, allowed Sano to work with him and Satoru. After his father died, he inherited his father's business and became the boss of a major company. Because of his new found lifestyle, he wanted to give up the Rider war and enjoy his wealth. However, Kanzaki reminded him of his contract with Gigazelle and its fellow Zelles as well as what would happen to Sano if he did not fulfill his side of the contract with them. Shaken, Sano decided to use part of his inheritance to buy the services of the other Riders, as he himself had tried to offer. Showing up at their doorstep with a suitcase of contract money, he appealed to Shinji and Ren, but was flatly refused. Sano tried the same tactics on Kitaoka, and seemingly succeeded, but Sano cancelled the contract days later after deeming Kitaoka "unreliable." Sano's contract with Kagawa was later cut off when Kagawa was killed (by Satoru), but he still kept Satoru as a good friend and even hostelled him when Satoru was injured from battles before. It was then Satoru confessed his convictions and called Sano a friend. Though Satoru was grateful to Sano for caring for him, he later back-stabbed Sano, who was later wounded and left for dead. Though he survived the attempt on his life (which Satoru thought he did finish Sano off), Sano was ambushed by Ouja while attempting to make his escape back to the real world. Ouja then destroyed Imperer's Advent Deck with his Veno Crash attack, making him unable to leave the Mirror World and dissolve within minutes, screaming and begging for help. Ironically, Imperer, like Kamen Rider Gai and Kamen Rider Scissors, as well as the Alternatives, did not reappear in the epilogue after Kanzaki reverted time. Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Knight Templar Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:God Wannabe Category:Love rivals Category:Perverts Category:Narcissist Category:OCs Category:Clowns Category:Order of Flourish Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Moloch Allies Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Traitors Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Xenophobes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Arc Villains Category:Pawns Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Misogynists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Characters hated by Officer Candy Apple Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Outcast Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Characters who might fall in love Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Villain/Rival Wannabes Category:Incriminators Category:False Hero Category:Mobsters Category:Weapon Dealers Category:Weapon Maker Category:Deal Makers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Politicians Category:Gun Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Evil Light Category:Hypocrites Category:Triggers Hell Category:Damned Souls Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Slanderers Category:Murderers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Supreme Croatoans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:CIS Productions Category:Tarrytown Children Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Remorseful Villains